


Dragon Slayer

by wolffangfish



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Main Video Game Series), Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types, Pocket Monsters: Sword & Shield | Pokemon Sword & Shield Versions
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Alternate Universe - Medieval, Angst, Arranged Marriage, Dragon Kibana | Raihan, Emotional Hurt, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, Forced Marriage, Heavy Angst, Historical Inaccuracy, Hurt/Comfort, Knight Dande | Leon, M/M, Period-Typical Homophobia, Rose is the Worst, Transformation, no beta we die like men
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-11
Updated: 2021-01-10
Packaged: 2021-03-15 07:01:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,089
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28684494
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wolffangfish/pseuds/wolffangfish
Summary: Lord Raihan is to be wed to the Star of the Galar Kingdom to prevent Hammerlocke from being conquered by Galar's ruthless King Rose. Adjusting to life in the castle, Raihan can't help but feel as though there is more behind Prince Leon's cheerful demeanor and even more behind the success of the Galar Kingdom's Tyrant King.
Relationships: Dande | Leon/Kibana | Raihan
Comments: 1
Kudos: 23





	Dragon Slayer

**Author's Note:**

> Will I ever update this? Who knows.   
> Tags added for later chapters.   
> I wrote this forever ago so honestly at this point I don't even remember what is in this one.

Lord Raihan paced his room lost in thought. The sun was barely gracing the horizon but he was wide awake and had been for hours. Today he was to be married to a Prince from an adjacent kingdom. The Kingdom of Galar had grown in recent years, swallowing all surrounding villages and towns into its girth. It was only a matter of time before its hunger reached Hammerlocke. Raihan had pleaded with his father for months, swearing that the whole ordeal was madness. A Lord, to be married to a Prince? In front of not only all of Hammerlocke but all of the mass of Galar as well? Despite all his father’s convincing, a part of Raihan was still certain his father was trying to defame him though he couldn't reason why. 

“Raihan, please. Understand. If we cannot form some form of alliance with King Rose he will slay what is left of our crumbling land!” His father's plea rang in his mind. It was true that Galar owed its hunger to the King. His tactics were ruthless and his heart was said to be stone cold. Those who had met him spoke of the emptiness in his eyes. Raihan shivered at the thought of his soon to be father in law. 

Despite the king’s reputation, Prince Leon was the star of Galar and the talk of all the neighboring kingdoms and hamlets. Among the people of Hammerlocke rumors had spread faster than the fire said to shine in the Prince's eyes. Stories of how he had slain dragons, discovered caves of gold, and even performed magicks. It all seemed like nonsense to Raihan, who had scarcely ever seen a bear let alone a dragon. Leon slayer of dragons, to be wed to the Dragon Lord of Hammerlocke. It was absurd. 

Raihan sighed in resignation as he finally gathered the courage to face the door. Reaching for the handle he took one last look around his now desolate room in the castle, his things had already been sent to Galar to ensure his comfort. There was no comfort waiting for him there, of this he was sure. The empty room bore no resemblance to the one he had come to love and in that moment Raihan felt a wave of emptiness wash across him. With no home to miss, he left the room behind and stepped out to begin his nightmare. 

\----

The silence was deafening. In loud crowds, Leon could almost pretend to ignore it but alone in the castle, the isolation was crushing. He stood before a scene carved in dark wood doors. Etched into the walnut a story of triumph, power and glory was spread out before him. The legacy of his father and his own triumphs towered over the prince. The dark walnut wood engulfed him and the highlights of rosewood stood out like blood to his eye. Standing outside of the doors to the throne room, Leon was once again face to face with his mirror image and, as usual, he found himself feeling as though he was staring into the eyes of a stranger. A person in a ledged. 

A dragon slayer. 

With a crack like thunder, the doors rumbled open revealing the throne room. As the doors settled the only sound left in the room were steps, which Leon soon realized were his own. The throne room was not actually as large as it appeared but its length and height gave it the appearance of stretching on for eternity. The walls seemed to continue upwards forever into the sky barred only by the lead between the windows. So much space but still a cage. 

The walls converged to a single point at which the most intimidating feature of the room sat. His father. 

Rose. 

Leon walked forward with precision and practice, tall and confident with fire in his eyes regardless of the fear in his heart. As he approached he looked anywhere but in Rose’s eyes. The intricate design of the chair that stood, equally as grand, behind the king would do. Begging his eyes to stay focused on the gold leaf chair and its ornate ruby roses he approached and finally moved to kneel before his king.   
“Leon! Please I insist you stand. These formalities are beneath you.” His voice pierced deeper than any knife and it was twisted in lies. The prince knew that Rose lived for formality and order and a step out of line would bring consequences Leon desperately tried not to think about. Inhaling through his nose and out again as quietly as possible, he rose and met his father's eyes. 

“My King, you are too kind,” his voice came out shakier than he had hoped, “You asked for me?” For a moment the world seemed to drift away and all that was left behind was Rose’s stone eyes. “Yes. It has all been arranged. You are to be married this afternoon.” As invasive as the ordeal was Leon was almost relieved with the way it had all turned out. “Thank you, father. Is the Lord here? May I see him?” his curiosity got the best of him. Rose cocked an eyebrow at his son and stood.   
“Leon. Understand. This is not to be taken lightly. None of this is about you.” As his father paced around him Leon tried his best to stay facing forward. To simply listen to command and keep up the appearance of comfort despite how much he wished to never have his back to the man circling him like a hawk. 

“This is about alliance and greatness. Not a child’s love story.” Rose came to stand in front of him and the ice in his eyes was enough to send a chill down Leon’s spine. “It does not matter where the Lord of Hammerloke is. Nor does it matter what he looks like.” Rose edged closer, taking up all of Leon's space and engulfing him until he was nearly cheek to cheek with the man. “You will not have the chance to ruin my efforts.” 

“Yes, my King. Of course.” The words fell from his mouth before he could even think of what to say. The answer seemed to please the King as he turned to return to his seat. “Now go, son. Get ready for your appearances. I am sure you will be satisfied with the Surcoat I had made for you. Tonight will be fun. Try to enjoy yourself.” Rose smiled like a dog bares its teeth. 

“Of course my King.”


End file.
